Leonhardt Tybalt
Leonhardt Tybalt is constantly following the Reynard siblings as they owe his father a debt and he wishes to make sure that they pay back every jewel they owe. Thus he is somewhat antagonistic with Jack as they but heads over what Jack should do to pay such a debt. Despite that he is often helping them as he claims that they can't die with what they owe him still on the line. If he has to then he will fight himself and he shows why he is The Stylish Show Stopper. He claims to fight just to show off his "destiny" , though some say that he may do it for more then just that. Even then he still loves to show off his skill and loves both the attention and annoyance it creates. Anything to show up Jack and his complete lack of grace. Appearance Leon had always obsessed over grace and style has lead him to wear a gray gold trimmed open mao jacket with gold tanktop along with gray pants, black shoes with gold trimmings. On these pants is a black belt with the words "Blood of Kings" stitched into them along with a single peacock feather attached to the side. He has a dark blue tinted black curtained hair and Hazel eyes hidden by black lenses glasses. Personality Arrogance would not even be the start of what Leon is. He claims to be on the path of greatness and acts as though everyone else should be happy to do what he says. Thus he is quick to get on everyone's nerves especially Jack as he claims that since his father owes him that puts him as his "Retainer" until he is free from it and refuses to call him anything else. This also extends to other people somewhat as he will give them nicknames until in his eyes they are worthy to be called by their real name. He also likes to be over the top as to him almost every moment is "To go big or go home". Though he likes to fight with grace and style to show why he is destined for greatness even if it means beating into them. Despite all this his heart is in the right place as he will help those that need it and tones his arrogance down when people need emotional support as he never lets it get too far. Though like Jack he likes to hide it under excuses such that he merely wanted to show off or that the bad guys have annoyed him, though Naomi sees through it due to her dealings with her brother. History Jack loved to gamble in order to finance his travels, sometimes it worked wonderfully, not when it came to Leon's father. His father lost the initial gamble but decided to sweeten the pot that Jack would not try and save anyone for one day. Though Jack at the time almost laughed it off but needed the jewels and decided to take him on. This all fell through when Leon watched his father saved by Jack from bandits biting off more then they could chew. Since then Jack owes The Tybalts and Leon decided to travel with him then own to make sure the debt was paid. Now in Minstrel they have stumbled on something that may make him worry about decided to travel along with the Reynards. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Inherent Abilities Inhuman Speed: His speed while not unstoppable has shown to be quick enough to catch others by surprise and attack faster then some would realize. Inhuman Reflexes: Due to such speed he has quicker reflexes allowing him to defend himself in ways that most would not be fast enough to do. Great Destiny: Due to his belief that he is destined for some great event, he has shown a calm attitude under pressure as he believes that due to his destiny he will not lose a fight until he claims it. Magic Power Wind Magic: Due to believing that what he knows is enough for his Destiny he isn't the most advanced fighter but for a man with his kind of ego it's surprising that he can pull them off so well. * Divine Wind (てんらいウインド Tenrai Uindo): The Wind that centers around Leon allowing him to have dramatic wind filled moments, it also allows him to mess with people making the wind become annoying to those that fight him. * Holy Gale (せいなるぼうふう Seinaru Boufuu): Is able to conjure small tornados that can knock a man unbalanced with its powerful spin and if used right can be used to block certain attacks by redirecting them. * Typhoon Kick (タイフーンキック Taifuun Kikku): With a powerful, wind magic filled kick Leon leaves a good sized tornado stuck to a person's chest and then he leaps into the air dropping down with a funnel wind drop kick into the small tornado knocking the opponent down. * Dawn of Destiny (あけがたしゅくめい Akegata Shukumei): His strongest attack that when used drain him of nearly all his strength. It allows him to use two powerful tornadoes from his arms and attempts to have the two capture his enemy in the middle in hopes of tearing them asunder. Relationships Jack Reynard At first glance they seem to hate each other. And for the most part it is true as Leon keeps calling him Retainer and believes him to be crude and graceless. Jack thinks that he is pompous and annoying. Despite that when they work together they show a great fighting style that utilizes their strengths. Rinna Kuzunoha As the bodyguard of Leon she takes her job seriously. Though she does it because she was ordered to she does genuinely want to keep Leon alive and cares for his well being. In turn he is one of the few that he calls by name and is actually very respective to her in his own way. Though he still acts over the top with her sometimes. Quotes * "Shall we battle?" * "Unfortunately for you, you are no longer worthy to look at my presence be gone" * "Get your filthy hands off of destined ones if you wish to keep them" * "The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the one to save all, Leon Tybalt has Arrived!" Trivia * Leon's Regular Theme is Stolz, His Desperation Theme is Dice, His Rage Theme is Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead), and His Best Theme is Ride The Wind * He has Elements of Tsukasa Kadoya from Kamen Rider Decade, Shigeru Jō from Kamen Rider Stronger, and Whamuu from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * The Third Character created by User:Dr.Doom23 for good or for ill Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Travels of a Wild Card